


Commoner Games

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Children's Games, Hide and Seek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Host Club plays commoner games. Kyoya is for once surprised.  Hikaru and Kaoru are up to no good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commoner Games

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. That great pleasure goes all to Bisco Hatori.

One spring day, on the Ouran Academy grounds, the school's host club was playing commoner games. At the President's suggestion of course. Even though they could have been entertaining guests and making more money, Tamaki insisted. No one else would dare piss off the Vice President of the host club that badly. 

"Kyoya! Come play with us! We're playing hide and seek next!" Tamaki pleaded. He just wanted to see Kyoya playing and having fun like everybody else. Tamaki just wanted everybody to be happy, and Kyoya especially. Since he never seemed like the happiest person, and didn't have the best home life either. But mostly because Tamaki cared a lot about Kyoya.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming!" Kyoya said. He hasn't let the demon lord side of him loose yet, and he absolutely refused to over a silly game. However, he knew if Tamaki interrupted him again, the demon lord would reign. It had been a stressful day, to say the least.

"Yay! Thank you Mommy!" Tamaki exclaimed happily. He always tried to be happy, for his mother's sake. Since they weren't allowed to be happy together, he always tried to have a smile on his face and put smiles on as many other people's faces as possible.

"You're welcome daddy." Kyoya had an inkling as to why Tamaki called him 'Mommy' when he was neither a parent nor a woman. He figured it was because Tamaki had problems with his family, so he had created a family of his own, within the host club. 

It's equal parts cute and depressing. Kyoya thought. Then he mentally slapped himself. Tamaki is not cute, he is annoying and he is your best friend. You can't like your best friend! Get it together! 

"How do you play hide and seek? Does it involve hiding sweets and then eating them?" Hunny asked innocently. It seemed that sweets were the only thing he ever thought of. 

The clients loved it, but Kyoya did not. He was the one who had to buy them after all. Tamaki should be glad he didn't have to consider these things.

"Haruhi! Will you explain for father please?" Tamaki said. Tamaki always turned to Haruhi when asking about commoner things. It was kind of annoying, considering Kyoya also knew things about the commoners.

"It's a game where you get a group of people, and all but two of them hide somewhere. Those other two look for the people after counting to thirty." Haruhi said carefully. 

"Thank you Haruhi! Who wants to be the seekers?" Tamaki said energetically. He was forever energetic and loud, with a smile pasted on his face. The only time he wasn't loud was when he pouted in corners. That was probably the quietest thing he did. 

Unsurprisingly, Kaoru and Hikaru spoke first.

"We think milord and Kyoya should seek first." They stated in unison. 

What are they up to this time? Kyoya thought. 

Tamaki, on the other hand, had no qualms about it. "Okay!" He said. 

No, that's ridiculous. Kyoya thought. Tamaki didn't want to be alone with him. He was just accepting because they were best friends. Kyoya hoped his nervousness didn't show. He /had/ been alone with Tamaki before. But that was before his stupid, useless crush had developed. Now, he tried to avoid being alone with Tamaki whenever possible. 

For some reason, after Tamaki accepted the request, the twins had started whispering to everybody. Everybody except Kyoya. He decided to let it slide. For now. 

Hikaru and Kaoru disbanded from the group to push Tamaki and Kyoya behind a cluster of trees so they wouldn't see where the rest of the host club went off to hide. Or so he thought.

"Now we have to count t-" was all Kyoya said before Tamaki, his best friend who he was sure didn't, /couldn't/ like him, started kissing him. 

Evidently, he does like me. Kyoya thought. After that, the only thing that he could think was oh my god. Kyoya moaned into his mouth and started kissing him back. He didn't want Tamaki thinking he didn't like him. That would be the worst thing that could happen. Besides getting caught, of course.

Luckily, Kyoya's legs had not buckled yet. However, standing and passionately kissing someone was quite uncomfortable, so he sat down on the grass, pulling Tamaki down with him. 

They paused to breathe for a few seconds, looked at each other, smiled. Then, Tamaki pushed Kyoya down onto the ground and kissed him again with his hands still on the brunette's shoulders. 

He licked Kyoya's lips to get him to open his mouth, so he did. Their tongues crashed against each other and eventually, Kyoya's tongue won. Tamaki moved his hands painstakingly slowly from Kyoya's shoulders, down his chest and to his hips. Somehow, they did this while kissing and gasping for air when needed.

Tamaki took Kyoya's hands and pinned one straight out above his head, and the other right next to it, using his own. Kyoya gasped and involuntarily raised his hips because Tamaki, had undone the top few buttons of Kyoya's shirt, loosened his tie and was now kissing Kyoya's neck. 

Don't stop Kyoya's heart commanded, but his head was telling him a whole different story. Kyoya! Get it together! The host club members will be wondering what they were doing, not looking for them, and then they would come here and something awkward would ensue. We don't need that.

So, very reluctantly, Kyoya put his hands on Tamaki's chest and pushed him. Granted, it wasn't a very hard push, but Tamaki stopped nonetheless. 

"What's wrong? Was I too forward? Tamaki said worriedly and, slightly out of breath from all the kissing. He hoped he hadn't ruined their friendship for being too forward.

"No! But, isn't everyone going to get suspicious if we don't come and find them?" Kyoya said, from under Tamaki, since he was still pinned. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but Tamaki was getting very heavy,very fast. 

"Oh! No, they were all in on the plan." Tamaki said happily, moving to sit next to Kyoya instead of on top of him. He didn't want to crush him. Then Kyoya would be very angry.

"Plan? You mean you planned all this?" Kyoya was doubtful Tamaki could organize any kind of plan. That's why all of the duties that even hinted at organizing something fell to the Vice President, a.k.a, Kyoya.

"Well, actually the twins planned everything. I only told them about my problem." Tamaki said sheepishly.

"You really could've just asked me out." Kyoya said. Although he sure didn't object to being made out with Tamaki.

"I just thought you...you would like this better. Also ididn'thavethecouragetoactuallyaskyouout." Tamaki said the last part in a rush on purpose, so Kyoya wouldn't think less of him. 

"Sorry, what was the last........ Tamaki, stop pouting at the tree." Kyoya demanded. He tried to say it gently, but he ultimately failed. Kyoya stood up and walked over to where Tamaki was sulking. Truthfully, he had heard what his friend had said. He just hoped Tamaki would own up to not having the courage. Not because he wanted to torture him, it was all for Tamaki's personal benefit. Speaking of that, were they going to go out now, or did Tamaki just want to make out with his best friend?

"It's okay. I won't laugh at you. Just stop sulking." Kyoya said, hoping to get Tamaki away from the tree.

Tamaki jumped up and then reached down to help Kyoya stand up too, despite his protests of "What are you doing?! I'm perfectly fine you know!" and asked "Do you want to go on a date with me?" As he walks out of the green part of the Ouran grounds with Kyoya right behind him.

Tamaki stops and waits for a response, which he gets. Kyoya looked at him like he was an idiot, which he was, according to the host club, and says "Of course. When?" 

Tamaki had anticipated a 'no way' so he hadn't even thought of where to go.

"Um......." He mutters until Kyoya says boredly "I can just come over to your house for a sleepover if you want." 

He says it with apathy, although really, his heart is fluttering inside his chest, begging for Tamaki to say yes. 

"Okay!" Tamaki says excitedly. Thank goodness Kyoya is so smart like that. He thinks.

"Alright. I'll be over there at about six. No one will mind if I come unannounced right?" Kyoya said hesitantly.

"Of course not! Everybody there loves you!" Tamaki exclaims as they walk into the parking lot and climb in their respectable rides. They both wave at each other and Tamaki smiles as he gets in, unknowing that Kyoya had allowed a smile to grace his lips as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year or so ago, back when I was but a youngun. It has been severely edited and read over by myself however, so it is not as terrible as it most likely was when I first wrote it. Please leave a review if you liked it! Or, if you didn't like it, tell me why not. Also, if you spot any grammatical or spelling errors please tell me :)


End file.
